Moments In Time
by Suzanna Violet
Summary: Moments of time shared between Fred and Hermione. I tried to fit in with the actual events of the books, but if im slightly out, sorry. Starts at Hermione's first train to Hogwarts and will end after the battle. Rated t because im paranoid


**The Big Day**

**AN/ **Hi guys. I HAVE FOUND MY TRUE OTP SHIP. I have been reading Fremione fics for months now and only got the courage to write one a few weeks ago. This story basically goes through the life of our little group (with an obvious focus on Fred and Hermione :) ) from the first time Hermione goes to Platform 9 3/4. I have tried to keep to the canon story as much as I could, but if the characters seem a bit OOC, I'm sorry. I have never written from Fred's POV before, so please be patient. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! PS: I have actually planned this story and have the next few chapters ready to go, so I can actually see myself updating this story often, and not abandoning it like I have done to my other multi-chapter stories lately (SORRY GUYS! I have a huge case of writers block, especially on Trouble Is A Friend. If anyone could help with a plot line for that story, I will love them forever)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. Apparently JKR wont give you the rights even if you beg :(

* * *

**Hermione POV-**

Finally, the day I had been waiting to come for months had arrived. Today was the day I boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed off to my new school. Today I started to learn how to be a witch. Today was the start of the rest of my life and I couldn't be more excited. There was only one doubt in my mind. I had no idea how to get to Platform 9 3/4! My parents and I had been to Kings Cross Station many, many times before, but I had never seen or heard of such a platform.

Now as Hogwarts had sent me a ticket and there was no 9 3/4 sign in sight, I assumed the platform was hidden by a magical gateway (Hogwarts: A History mentioned these gates multiple times) but where it was, I had no clue. That was, until a very… eccentric looking pair of twins, wearing shirts orange enough that they matched their hair, skipped past screaming out "COME ON GRED, WE'LL BURN A BED. COME ON FORGE, WE'LL SWING A SWORD!". Being the grammar freak I am, I couldn't help yelling back "Sword doesn't rhyme with forge". The boys stopped suddenly, perfectly synchronised.

"Well look here! A muggle with brains!" said the brown-eyed boy to his twin.

"No, I don't think that's quite right George. What muggle pushes a trolley with an owl on it in broad daylight? I think we have our selves a first year." replied the other twin, who had eyes unlike anything I had ever seen. They were a bright, vibrant electric blue, flecked with tiny gold specks. A mischievous glint twinkled over the blue, making his eyes look like a clear night sky. They were quite beautiful.

"Are you two attending Hogwarts too?" my mother inquired.

"Yep" Blue Eyes answered.

"Third year now!" Brown Eyes joined.

"Cant believe we didn't get expelled after the stair incident-"

"Not that we're complaining or anything-"

"But Mum seemed pretty sure that-"

"THAT'S IT FRED, GEORGE! GET HERE NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT LETTING YOU GO BACK!" a short, round-ish woman called.

"Give us a sec Mum! Just helping out a new kid!" Brown Eyes called.

"Fine! Just hurry up!" was the reply he got.

Blue Eyes started explaining things to me. "See the wall between 9 and 10?" I nodded. "Well you have to run through that. Just push your trolley and run at the wall and you should go straight through the barrier. Just make sure you run fast enough or it spits you out" he said and they ran back towards the other red haired people.

"Well honey. Are you ok to get to the train from here on your own then?" my Mum asked. A slight tremble had crept into her voice. She still wasn't comfortable with me going to a boarding school in Scotland when she was going to still be in London.

"Yes Mum. I'll be fine" I smiled and tried to reassure her.

"If all the boys are like that blue eyed kid, she probably wont even miss us!" Dad joked. He must have seen me studying the boy. Dad always was too observant.

Mum just laughed and rolled her eyes and hugged me before they turned around and walked back to the car. The red-haired clan must have already gotten to the platform because they were nowhere in sight. Now I was on my own.

I took a breath and sprinted at the wall, half expecting to just face plant into the bricks. But to my complete and utter joy, I slid straight through the wall and my surroundings changed to reveal a very overcrowded platform with a giant red train reading 'Hogwarts Express' across the front in bright gold letters. A sign saying 'Platform 9 3/4' was hanging above a small alcove where an elderly looking woman was scolding a small dark haired boy who appeared to have lost something.

I was so caught up in the splendour of this magical place that I didn't hear someone creeping up behind me.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" a voice whispered behind me. I turned suddenly to stare directly into a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes, it is actually. I've never seen anything like this place before!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the platform, love." he chucked at the pink that was making its way across my cheeks, winked, and disappeared again.

'Maybe Dad was right' was the only thought that crossed my mind before I realised it was 10:57 and I had exactly 3 minutes to get on board before the train left.

* * *

**AN/** yes I know Hermione doesn't have a pet until POA but here she has an owl. Small change. But what do you guys think? PLEASE read and review, I really enjoyed writing this fic and SHOCK HORROR I have PLANNED THE PLOT! First time ever to actually know where this is heading so PLEASE tell me what you think!

PS: again, sorry for not updating anything for ages, the characters decided to go on strike because they keep getting put through copious amounts of pain, so please forgive me! To the person who wanted me to do another chapter or so for Nothings Worth A Damn, I am going to try to write another bit, not sure how long or how its gonna be though. Anyways, thanks guys!

PPS: sorry for the really long AN, but if you like the pairing, you need to read 'A Lot More In Common'. It's a Fremione and God. It hurts so damn much :( but it is so good :)

(random HP fact: J.K Rowling actually thought about putting Fred and Hermione together but she decided on option two: dead Fred. Grrr)

Love you guys and my the odds be ever in your favour!

Zanna


End file.
